Possum Lodge
__TOC__ 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms not yet inhabited by spammers and trolls! Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: Vote for Devlini '''!!! ' * small lie we are inhabited by spammers and trolls. Moderators '''Devlini ': Great moderator...tasos22 still seeks revenge... ' ' Members of Uber Universe ﻿Regulars of Uber Universe, the best chat room ever. More regulars will get added and lots of editting will happen. 00tasos00: '''tasos22's clone.Dont mess with him '''8cola8cola8: '''Is somtimes mean to portiarocks. '''Arlais: '''cassie_15's sis. Don't mess with her unless you have a death wish. '''Boatzilla: Often makes up pointless lies or role plays for fun. Can be very annoying at times. Bumslayer: '''Makes friends out of trollers and bums, as well as cool people. '''canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and doesnt live in an igloo with bears or wolves. '''cassie_15: '''Can be nice or mean; she is smart, funny, and she hates trolls. She has over a hundred favorite games. O_O Yeah, it's a lot.Is often ignored (thinks she is but really isn't <3) '''chickenseal8: '''He is being called "chickensalad" by tasos22. '''flex143: '''Don't piss him off, if you do, we'll be laughing at your funeral. '''Funnyonion: ''Coolcat, what else is there to say. '''GhostlyEcho: '''Echo....Echo... '''GorillaBaby: '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her Gorilla Fury on you! A great and funny friend to have. '''graveyard890: '''Can cheer anyone up! He's a good friend to have. He is very fun and livens up the chat whenever he comes. He goes "Away" a whole lot but can spark up a quick conversation full of comments both good and rude. Be sure to add him if you meet him. He's also a spongebob lover! '''hellhounds4ever:' A crazy strong boy with a heart for tigress.He loves reading books. inohinata: '''A great friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo but she is really funny and nice. Just don't get her mad or she will push you in a lake! Likes to be called 'ino' as a nickname.You will find her sitting on one of us. '''ItzElizabethV: kaileyeinstein15: '''Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person.... She's Canadian. tasos22 wants to kill her ! '''maddigan: A wise gal, always watching the chat from afar. Messi911: '''Good football player call 991 he is on fire ! '''multikillz55: '''Has a sis named multikillzsis. '''NARUTOfan321: '''Smart and a huge ninja. Call him a nerd and/or video game freak and he will understand why. Hates all trolls and anyone who messes with him or his friends. Also a huge proud mexican. Mess with him and you better pray you don't die that night. '''portiarocks: '''Is nice and smart and alot of people say pretty. '''rext80: '''The ultimate troll slayer of UU. He can get pissed off easily when there is a troll here. He also loves his girlfriend. '''spacecats13: '''She is nice and tries to stop any conflicts. She really hates it when people argue or spam. She is also really good at cheering people up! she never brakes a promise! She is very caring and a good friend to have. Likes to be called 'kitty' as a nickname. '''tasos22: Often called "Taco" by kaileyeinstein15. thunderbolt123: Can get pissed easily and is a weird person and also funny. tigeresses: '''Is a crazy tiger lover like's to be called Kat and will kick someone in the ass if they mess with her boyfriend or friends. '''VanillaVixen: (not finished yet) ''Ex Member's *Aresmod'': '''Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. *Ciela:' A very optimistic girl who is very kind, however, when she breaks out chocolate or cookies the sugar rushes occur... *Joseph1791: "Buddeh:" or "Awesom-azing" Joseph is a really nice person always willing to help others with advice or praise. *Pappaloo'': While quiet at times, he is very talented at many trap levels in Platform Racing 2 and is a great friend in Sacred Seasons. 'Random comments and quotes' canadianscanread '''-when life give's you lemons you cut them first ;) '''graveyard890-school = seven crappy hours of our lives: spacecats13- 'if you want to be happy for a moment, eat chocolate. if you want to be happy for an hour, play a game. If you want to happy for a life time, make someone else happy :D '''GorillaBaby-' Hey baby wanna come over to myspace so you can twitter my yahoo, till I google all over you facebook? 'NARUTOfan321- '''Well death is inevitable anyways...so do you want it in the face, arms, legs, stomache, hands, feet, ankles, wrists, heart, kidney...? (Continues for almost forever.) '''tasos22- '''You will never appreciate what you have until you have lost it.I just lost the game :'( 'Our Videos and Clips thumb|300px|right Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners